Lost
by Ryubee
Summary: Terinspirasi dari kisah Chanbaek di Barcelona. ChanyeolxBaekhyun / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Yaoi.


Hari terakhir di barcelona dan manager hyung memberikan waktu kepada para member untuk berbelanja, sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan kota tersebut untuk melanjutkan jadwal mereka menghadiri golden disk award di Beijing.

" kemana tao dan kyungsoo ? " baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Maklum saja ia baru menyelesaikan syuting variety show baru mereka pukul tiga dini hari. Dimana chanyeol, kyungsoo dan tao telah selesai, baekhyun masih harus melakukan syuting itu sendirian.

" masih mengantuk, hmm ? " chanyeol mengusak rambut sang kekasih dengan sayang, sedangkan baekhyun masih memejamkan mata di meja makan.

Baekhyun mengangguk bibirnya ia poutkan. Oh sungguh chanyeol menyukai baekhyun yang sedang merajuk seperti ini.

" kyungsoo dan tao sudah pergi duluan untuk berbelanja, dan yang tersisa hanya kau dan aku, manager hyung bilang, dia memberikan kita waktu untuk membeli oleh – oleh sebelum pulang, kau mau ? "

Mata baekhyun yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka mendengar ucapan chanyeol barusan.

" tentu saja, kajja …. Aku akan bersiap – siap dulu " mata baekhyun berbinar bahagia, berbeda dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan tampak sayu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sebenarnya ini yang baekhyun tunggu – tunggu, menghabiskan waktu berdua di barcelona, hanya berdua dengan sang kekasih. padatnya jadwal syuting dan banyaknya fans serta sasaeng yang mengikuti kegiatan mereka membuat keinginan tersebut belum juga terealisasi hingga menjelang syuting mereka akan berhakhir.

Sebenarnya baekhyun ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu jalan berdua selayaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Sejak dari korea ia dan chanyeol sudah merencanakan hal tersebut, dan kesempatan kali ini tentu saja tak akan ia sia – siakan. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya berdua hanya dengan chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah tampak rapih dengan pakaian casualnya, ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam yang dibalut sweater dengan celana jeans, sedangkan chanyeol lebih memilih memakai hoodie dengan celana jeans.

" chanyeollie, kajja "

Tapi chanyeol masih diam di tempat, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Kejadian dua tahun lalu saat ia dan baekhyun pergi ke London. Disana baekhyun sempat terpisah darinya, dan chanyeol tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

" wae ? "

" berjanjilah padaku, jangan jauh – jauh dari pengawasanku dan jangan terlalu asik berbelanja. Aku tak ingin kejadian saat di London terulang lagi, arrachi ? "

" baiklah, aku mengerti " ujar baekhyun disertai dengan senyum dan eye smilenya.

. 

.

.

" chanyeol ah, kau dimana ? " terdengar suara baekhyun dari seberang. Ya, baekhyun baru saja menelepon chanyeol karena terpisah darinya.

" kau dimana ? aku akan kesana sekarang, tunggu aku dan jangan pergi kemana – mana "

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, setelah baekhyun memberi tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Sepertinya chanyeol harus lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaannya untuk menjaga baekhyun,. lupa jika sudah menyangkut tentang belanja, maka baekhyun akan lupa dengan segalanya, termasuk ultimatum yang chanyeol berikan sebelum mereka berangkat. Dan akhirnya kejadian baekhyun seperti di london terjadi lagi.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega, saat menemukan kekasih mungilnya di tempat yang baekhyun sebutkan tadi. Namja mungil itu tengah asik memilih berbagai macam sepatu dengan raut wajah bahagia. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah chanyeol yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

" oh cepat sekali kau datang. chanyeol - ah, bisa kau pilihkan sepatu mana yang bagus untukku ? " dengan santainya baekhyun berujar saat mengetahui chanyeol telah

Inilah kelemahan chanyeol, walau dalam keadaan bagaimanapun ia selalu tak bisa marah kepada baekhyun " baiklah, akan kupilihkan untukmu " seraya memilih sepatu untuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, ia benar – benar beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti chanyeol yang selalu ada kapan pun untuknya. Setelah puas dan membeli sepasang sepatu, keduanya melanjutkan berbelanja ke toko yang lain. dan untuk kali ini chanyeol benar – benar menjaga baekhyun, berjalan disisinya agar kejadian serupa tak kembali terjadi.

End

.

.

Tulisan terabsurd yang pernah saya buat…but I'm proud because this my first yaoi fanfiction, finally. Ini sebenarnya cuma konsep, tapi….tapi…ya gitu deh….. tadinya ini pengen lebih panjang, dan ga terlalu cepet alurnya. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi

Ga apa - apalah yah melenceng dikit ff nya dari yang sebenarnya, soalnya Cuma itu yang ada di otak aku…

Ahhh pengen lebih banyak lagi moment chanbaek di barcelona, kota itu romantis loh…kaya chanbaek…ah apa ini *abaikan*, saya terlalu berharap lebih sama mereka berdua…

Ppyong~


End file.
